1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a zoom lens used in electronic cameras such as a digital camera, a video camera, a broadcasting camera, a movie camera, a surveillance camera, and the like, and to an imaging apparatus including the zoom lens.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, zoom lenses of a four group configuration, in which a fourth lens group is constituted by a fourth-a lens group and a fourth-b lens group and focus is performed by moving the fourth-b lens group on the rear side, have been proposed (Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2009-009104 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2009-115874) in order to achieve miniaturization and suppress the sensitivity of movement of an image associated with focusing movements in zoom lenses having high zoom ratios.